


It's Yours

by brilliantsnafu



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Body Horror, F/F, Restraints, Self-Harm, Visionshipping, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves, Whump, YGOtober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantsnafu/pseuds/brilliantsnafu
Summary: “Couldn’t we simply lock the door?” Isis asked, the question weak even to her own ears. She glanced out the window, willing the sun to return even as the gray sky devoured the last of its light.“No. Locking the door isn’t enough,” Mai murmured, brushing her fingers along gouges in the floor that her polished nails fit into perfectly.Isis took her hand and brought it to her lips.“I won’t leave you here alone,” she said.





	It's Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://ygonerdherd.tumblr.com/post/188354383721/ygotober-2019-scary-story-and-transform-angsty) for YGOtober 2019, using the prompts [Scary Story](https://ygonerdherd.tumblr.com/post/188102455326/cyber54-for-this-year-i-decide-to-do-the) and [Transform](https://ygonerdherd.tumblr.com/post/188096924921/i-wanted-to-do-some-yugioh-themed-prompts-for-this). I fought this fic for TWO FUCKING WEEKS and I'm sick of it so I hope y'all like it as is.

“I hardly think this is necessary,” Isis said as she slipped the leather straps over Mai’s thin, pale wrists. The attached chains rumbled across the wooden floor.

“And I told you it absolutely is. If we’re going to be together this has to happen.” Mai took each strap and pulled them tighter than her girlfriend ever dared. “This has to happen every full moon.”

“Couldn’t we simply lock the door?” Isis asked, the question weak even to her own ears. She glanced out the window, willing the sun to return even as the gray sky devoured the last of its light.

“No. Locking the door isn’t enough,” Mai murmured, brushing her fingers along gouges in the floor that her polished nails fit into perfectly.

Isis took her hand and brought it to her lips.

“I won’t leave you here alone,” she said. Not in this empty room. Not chained to the floor.

“You have to,” Mai refused to meet her partner’s gaze.

“Please, Mai…”

”_No_,” the woman chained to the floor growled. She snatched her hand away and slid away from Isis until her back hit the wall. Mai pulled her knees to her chest and bowed her head, her long hair falling around her like a curtain.

Isis didn’t move. Her arm was still raised; she held the ghost of Mai’s hand in her own as her mind raced to catch up. The woman she loved began to shake.

“_You need to go_,” Mai rasped. “I can’t hold it–chk!” She seized. Her nails dug deeper into delicate skin; warm blood dripped down. In the dim light the rivulets ran black down Mai’s pale skin, flowing deeper and faster with every convulsion. Isis rushed forward even as alarm bells in her mind told her to get out.

“Mai, stop! St–” Isis words died on her lips when a foot collided with her chest and threw her across the room. Pain blossomed there; she choked on her words as she hit the floor. When she could she pushed herself up, ragged breaths coming fast as she forced herself to look up.

Mai pulled her leg back and lurched forward on her hands and knees, no longer seizing but still shaking violently. She screamed as her body twisted out of proportion: fabric ripped as wide, sinewy shoulders burst forth; limbs snapped into new shapes; teeth grew long and sharp inside a twisted mouth. Mai’s hair became a coarse mane down her spine, catching the moonlight as she slowly rose up on hind legs. Blood lust replaced anguish as a snarl ripped through her throat.

However, it wasn’t until Isis looked into the creature’s eyes that she felt truly afraid. There was nothing of her Mai behind those eyes. She began to shake as the creature turned toward her, chains rattling with every step.

Then it lunged.

—– —– —–

Curled up on the dirty floor in the dim light of dawn, Mai came back to herself. Groaning, she began to check the damage to her body, one small, painful movement at a time. But a moment later she surged forward on her hands and knees.

“_Isis_,” she gasped, finally opening her eyes. She wished she hadn’t.

The room was empty save for her. The straps and chains were still secure, but one of the bolts had been ripped from the floor. And there was blood. She was covered in blood, and a trail of it lead into the pitch black hallway. Nausea, pain, and terror gripped her.

“Isis!” She received no answer.

No. No, no, no… Please, no.

“What did I do. What did I do!?” Mai’s blood stained hands dug into her hair. “_What did I do…_” she began to sob.

Then someone came running down the hall and threw their arms around her.

“It’s okay, Mai! It’s okay. It’s okay, shhh.” Isis tried to gather Mai in her arms, but Mai pushed her partner away. She was looking at Isis’ body, her hands following her frantic gaze across Isis’ blood-spattered arms, her shoulders, her neck. A moment later Isis understood.

“It’s your blood! It’s all your blood! I’m okay, my love, it’s yours,” she cupped Mai’s face in her hands. Her own tears fell as the woman she loved looked so relieved to have only torn herself apart. She pulled Mai to her, cradling her in her arms as Mai sobbed even harder. They stayed like that until the sun rose and filled the room with light.


End file.
